Stamina
by GinaeEvans
Summary: This is a request/fill of a prompt over at the Skyrim Kink Meme site. The original prompt is included but tl;dr: My OC Dragonborn discovers that she enjoys pranking Ancano. In return he responds with his own pranks, culminating in some naughty action.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is the original prompt: iSo in one of my playthroughs, my Dragonborn was collecting all the mead and wine and ale in the Hall of Attainment and arranging all the bottles and sweetrolls and pies on Ancano's bed in an attempt to be a pain in his ass, frame him (albeit ridiculously) of hoarding and living like a slob, and earn him the ire and annoyance of the already-suspicious students and faculty of the college. She decides to go rooting through his things just to see what the heck sort of things a Thalmor packs, anyway, and she finds-I kid you not-an Amulet of Kynareth. Which increases one's Stamina. My DB had a good giggle about that. This actually happened in my playthrough, and I'd love very much to see a fill in which all of the above happens, and then continues with...

...Ancano walking in on her shenanigans. He begins to threaten to make her life there supremely uncomfortable, but then she dangles the Amulet in his face and threatens to let slip to every living soul that he needs 'assistance' in the stamina department if he even thinks about it and that seems to shut him up for whatever reason you as the A!A see fit to come up with.

So on it goes with the pranks (anything goes!) and then eventually Ancano gets fed up and decides to prove to the little troublemaker that his stamina is /just fine/ and he does so on several orgasmic levels for both of them.

Bonus Internets awarded if:  
+ F!DB is preferably Breton or Imperial (or Bosmer, if you insist) since they seem like the types most prone to playfulness (not to mention short and cute), also size-kink :D  
+ The sex can happen anywhere, but must be audible to others. Brief snippets of various NPC reactions to the noise are absolutely acceptable :D  
+ There is some underlying teasing affection and/or sexual frustration hinted at between FDB and Ancano throughout the narrative.  
+ He keeps something of hers at the end to pay her back for taking his Amulet (a bra corset that's padded to make her look bigger in the bust than she actually is, would be excellent justice)

Squicks include Anal and bathroom stuff. Other than that, go to town. Rough sex it up, make it happen among the mess she keeps making in his room, make him make a nice creamy mess in HER room, use magic if you want, or not, whatever works for you. No outright non-con, but dub-con is fine, as long as F!DB still gets off at least a couple times :D I just really, really want to see the above scenario above unfold in pretty much any form./I

Read and review if you wish. But above all, enjoy!

* * *

Gia Blackblood never intended to be a vandal, but Ancano pissed her off to no end. The snooty Altmer rubbed her in all the wrong ways, and she had taken to petty revenge and pranks to annoy him. Albeit, secretly. She had no wish to directly confront him. He was... intimidating to say the least. On more than one occasion, he'd shown the college mages his magicka prowess, especially his destruction spells, and it far exceeded her own. The bright idea to toss random junk on his bed occurred to her when she realized that his bedroom was obviously a quickly thrown-together mess located in a hay storage room. It was only fitting that she store a few more things in there, no?

Though, why the college stored hay she didn't know. Perhaps it was food for Brelyna's other unfortunate experiment victims.

The Breton wrinkled her smallish nose at this thought; being changed into a cow and horse respectively had not been the funnest thing to ever happen to her. Thank the Divines that Brelyna had at least known enough to change her back almost instantly. And they had never spoken of it since. Shaking her head, Gia continued with the matter at hand. After a few more precisely stacked sweet rolls on his pillow, she topped it off with a carefully balanced bottle of spiced wine. There! A masterpiece if she did say so herself.

Satisfied, she turned to make a quick getaway when another bright idea stopped her in her tracks. There was a large chest in here. One that hadn't been in here before. Chests were the best thing ever. They almost always held interesting (and profitable) items for her to loot. This one was different, however... This chest belonged to a member of the Thalmor.

'What in Oblivion would a Thalmor think to keep locked in a chest?' she wondered with a certain wicked glee.

Welly-well then! Why not find out?

Crouching in a sneaking stance, the little Breton drew one of her trusty lock picks and went to work. After a couple of failed attempts (of course he would have a master locked trunk), she finally heard a familiar clicking sound, and the lid popped open a smidge. Gia glanced around for a moment and listened to make sure there were no footsteps approaching before she began to rifle through Ancano's possessions.

'Let's see here,' she silently mused, 'glass dagger, extra robes, small clothes, ooooooh, fifty septims! Yoink!' these she pocketed automatically before continuing her search. 'Eh, he doesn't have much of anything else interesti- Hold on. What's this now?'

Gia spied an amulet of some sort buried under a pile of smalls; only the chain was visible. Curiosity piqued, she snagged the loop of shiny metal with a slender finger and drew it out. It was... an amulet of... Of... Kynareth?

"Pffffft!" Gia snorted laughter and began to shake with mirth.

Poor Ancano. Seemed he needed that little extra ooomph in the stamina department. What a shame.

So amused was she that she failed to notice the sound of approaching footfalls, followed by a tall figure appearing in the door frame behind her. Ancano stopped abruptly and stared down at the crouching human with disbelief. He almost thought he might be imagining things. For who would be foolish enough to DARE to steal from a member of the Thalmor? Especially a ranking member such as himself. A dead woman, that's who.

Gia started in fright as the sound of crackling filled the air behind her. Jerking around, and falling on her back-end doing so, she saw the large Altmer looming over her, wrath coloring his distinguished features.

"Any last requests, girl?" He drawled, charging a lightning bolt spell.

For a moment, she was speechless. Then, true to her nature, "My last request is for you to not do whatever you're planning to do to me."

He eyed her sourly, recognizing her once she'd turned. Slowly, he lowered his hands and the fierce glowing in his palms subsided, "You're that new apprentice. Hardly worth me wasting a good spell on."

"Yes! Exactly! Why waste good magicka on lil' ol' me? I'm not worthy!" Gia nodded with enthusiasm, desperately trying to be charmingly amusing.

Ancano didn't appear to be particularly charmed nor amused. His attention turned towards the mess on his bed, "So then. I suppose it's been you stacking the swill that passes for food here on my bed this whole time?"

She saw no point in denying it, "Yes. I did it. And I'd do it again!"

At this bold assertion, the high elf arched a slanted brow. He peered down at the little Breton with a bit more interest, "Is that so? What would you say if I told you that I was going to arrest you for such a show of disrespect? Maybe turn you over to Commander Rulindil for questioning?"

Gia swallowed audibly. Rulindil was a Thalmor interrogator. One of the more sadistic ones, if you could believe the rumors. In Skyrim, word traveled fast. Everyone knew that the Thalmor enjoyed torture, despite their so-called distinguished charm and grace... Even if wasn't openly admitted.

"What if I told everyone that you have this?" She held up the necklace and couldn't help the amused expression that crossed her face. Clearly she was grasping at straw, but she had nothing else to bargain with. "I find it funny that a member of such a supposedly superior race would need help boosting his stamina. I bet if word got around, your reputation would suffer a tad, hmmm?"

At this, Ancano barely managed to suppress the look of outrage that threatened to overtake his features. In fact, he did not need a stamina perk. That particular amulet was a... memento of sorts. From his very first arrest and successful interrogation. Unfortunately, the Thalmor were expressly forbidden to keep contraband of any sort, and such a revelation would likely land him into some rather serious trouble. His reputation would be the least of his worries then. No, best not let this little wench see any such reaction. That would most certainly let her know that she had some leverage in this situation.

"I could just kill you here and now. That would assure all manner of things, including your silence," he mused aloud.

"But, but... if you did that, then we'll never become the best of friends!" She blurted nonsensically. Gia began to tremble ever so slightly. Fear was creeping its way into her bones.

Again, Ancano paused with a raised brow. Odd little wretch, wasn't she. Hm. He was not used to anyone reacting to his presence in such a manner. Ordinarily, he was met with barely concealed disdain. Not that he couldn't match their disdain with his own; he could. And quite thoroughly too. Still though, he had to admit that it was a tad refreshing for someone to try and banter with him. After all, being stationed in this desolate frozen pit was starting to wear on him. Perhaps he shouldn't act so rashly. This particular human had made a slight reputation for herself lately, doing various odd-jobs for other students. And even though she was a wanderer... she always made her way back to the college to check in every few days. Her disappearance would not go unnoticed.

"I think it highly unlikely that you and I would ever become 'the best of friends'," he replied, gazing down at her shaking form.

At once, an absolutely heartbroken expression passed over her features and she heaved an exaggerated sighing sob. Although he was aware she was playacting, trying to garner his sympathies, the Altmer couldn't help but be the tiniest bit amused at her antics.

"I've left you sweet rolls and wine, though! And pies! Delicious pies that I could have eaten myself! And I have for weeks! Just for you! What, WHAT will it take to earn your love?" she wailed into her hands. After a moment of apparent supreme saddness, she peeked up at him between her fingers.

"Hand over what you've stolen from me, for one," he said, holding out an expectant, gloved hand. 

She did so, though a bit petulantly. Ancano snatched the amulet out of her fingers rather quickly, rather relieved, and stored it deep in one of his robe's pockets, "And the septims."

At this, she frowned openly. Mumbling, she did as she was told, casting a mournful glance at the lost gold coins. "Soooo, can I go? Are we good?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I might still decide to arrest you if you anger me again. You might think of this before denying any future requests that I might command of you. Need I remind you that we are the authority in Skyrim; our word is law."

Without another word, Ancano turned on his heel and walked away, plotting.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days passed without any further incident in his "room". Though you really couldn't call this dingy little hovel a decent room at all. Still, Ancano was under strict orders to maintain a certain politeness on this mission. And he was entirely capable of carrying them out. Afterwards, however, Savos and Maribelle would pay for their mockery.

The Altmer was almost disappointed with the lack of tribute, though he didn't quite admit it to himself. He'd become somewhat accustomed to anticipating what sort of display would be awaiting on his bed when he arrived every evening. Perhaps the foolish little Breton girl had learned her lesson. Well, he supposed that was a good thing; she very well should be aware of her place. Such behavior was not to be tolerated against any Thalmor member... especially by a lesser race.

In fact, he hadn't seen her around for days. Not that he'd been looking for her specifically, of course. He was also under orders to keep a very close eye on ALL the apprentices. Still...

Ancano was loathe to admit that he was growing a tad lonesome. These last long weeks without his own people to converse with had left him rather bereft. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep up his façade of lofty disdain. This eve, after he'd managed to choke down a horrid burnt hunk of roast beef, and a soggy tasteless batch of leeks, he reluctantly made his way towards his dubious bedchamber... Only to freeze in disbelief in the doorway for the second time.

Dozens and dozens of smallish green bottles lined every available surface areas, including the floor. His bed was also laden with them. On his pillow was a note. Seething, the high elf snatched the parchment and read the scrawled message: _Hi besty! Check your chest!_

Ancano crumpled the letter in a fist and swung his head around. His trunk lid was open again.

"Bloody little witch," he growled, flinging the lid the rest of the way open.

Inside, there were several more stamina potions and about a half dozen new amulets of Kynareth. His septims, clothing and dagger were nowhere to be seen.

Ancano stared down for a moment more, clenching his jaw, before a curious calm overtook him. "Of course you realize that this means war."

* * *

Gia was having herself a pleased little chuckle, wondering what Ancano had thought of her latest gifts. The Breton stood on tiptoe, attempting to snag a book on destruction spells on a very high shelf without much success. Truth be told, she was on the short side, even for a Breton. A fact that had not gone unnoticed by several other students. As a result (likely in response to her prankish nature) the other apprentices regularly placed items that she was known to use up high.

She didn't mind, though. One good prank deserved another, didn't it? Hardly any fun if it were all one-sided and-

And she was suddenly doused with what seemed like a trunk-full of sloshy, crushed ice. She was instantly drenched, wet and cold.

"What the- What- What in Obliv-" she stuttered, holding her arms out to the side and shaking them. Piles of slush went flying.

Without warning, another load of ice fell upon her, then another, and another. Until she was standing waist-deep in soggy snow... In the middle of the damned Arcanaeum no less! What the bloody hell? Urag was going to be so _mad_ when he saw this mess. Oh and look here; several of his precious books were sopping wet too. Just like she was. Damn it all.

Slow deliberate footsteps made their way over to Gia and stopped just behind her, "You're very fortunate that I decided to be lenient on you, Breton. I very well could have chosen to use an ice bolt or two on you instead."

Without even looking, Gia recognized the voice at once and her stomach churned with apprehension. Another burst of fear shot through her. This time however, a certain thrill accompanied it. He'd... He'd responded! With a prank of his own... Well, what he probably considered prankish, that is.

Ancano held back a snicker but couldn't stop a thin smile from creeping across his lips. She just looked so _silly_, standing in the middle of the library in a pile of melting snow.

Slowly, Gia craned her head around to glance over her shoulder. Ancano towered over her, hands clasped behind his back. A somewhat amused smile was on his face, so her stomach calmed slightly. Still, this was dangerous territory she was treading upon; it'd do well if she were to be cautious. No one else was in the Arcanaeum at this time of night. Not even Urag, who went to bed later than everyone else.

She shot him a sheepish grin, "I guess you got my message, then?"

"Indeed. Where are my possessions, simpleton? Tell me now and perhaps I'll let you go without any further punishment."

Gia slipped and slid her way out of the pile of snow towards him. Again, she shook her arms and brushed her dress off as best she could, not overly minding him. The top corner of his mouth curled as he was splashed several times.

Pleased, she batted bright blue eyes up at him, "Didn't you like your presents? It took me days to collect all that for you. I had to clear out three whole dungeons and kill a bunch of draugr. And I still almost died. You should be grateful!"

"Pity you didn't, girl. I'll ask once more; where are my things?" The high elf folded both arms across his chest and sneered down at the girl.

"They're around. Definitely in the college somewhere." Again, she beamed up at him in an attempt to charm.

Ancano blustered briefly, unaccustomed to not being obeyed instantly. Still though, her attempts at beguiling him were beginning to work. It was rather endearing, the way she was trying to interact with him. Best not let on, though.

He arranged his features into a forbidding glare and was somewhat gratified to see her wilt a bit. Encouraged, he let his palms glow with an unspent fire spell, "It is late and I am feeling less than patient with your antics. Tell me where my things are, or I shall fry you where you stand."

Pouting, she mumbled, "I put them on the roof."

"The roof?!"

"Yes. The roof. You know, that thing up there?" She pointed.

Ancano shook his head in a gesture of frustrated fatigue. It was a flurry of snow and ice outside currently, and he was not looking forward to climbing out onto the roof to search for his belongings. Besides, the college was large; they could be anywhere up there. Glaring down at the witch, he pointed at her and growled, "March."

Gia widened her eyes, "It's freezing out there! Can't it wait until morning?"

The Altmer didn't reply, merely aimed a lightning bolt directly at the wall behind her. Gia jumped as a crackling blast exploded just above her head. As another hit, she squealed and scampered towards the exit with Ancano hot on her heels.

"This isn't how you play the game," she complained, shivering. "You're supposed to find them yourself and then get me back later somehow! Didn't anyone ever teach you the etiquette of pranking? You didn't even let me change out of my wet clothes. If I freeze to death up here it's YOUR FAULT!"

"The faster you lead me there, the faster we'll both be back inside and warm," he replied without much sympathy.

He watched as the girl's lower lip pooched out in an impressive pout, before resuming its quivering. She did look cold. Good. Served her right.

"Over there. See?" She pointed to a large pack tucked away discreetly in a corner.

Ah. Yes he did. Ancano made to open the sack when he hesitated briefly, shooting her a suspicious glance. "You open it."

Gia arched a brow, "Really? You aren't scared of a little ol' bag, are you?"

"Open it!" Another lightning bolt scorched the ground in front of her, sending her tumbling backwards onto her back end.

"Jeeez! Alright already!" The Breton untied the cord and drew the sack open with a huff of annoyance. "See? Look there. All your stuff, just like I said."

Ancano glowered at her and snatched the bag, tucking it safely under an arm, "Touch my effects again, and I'll have your hands removed, Breton."

* * *

She left the next morning, bright and early. Ancano watched her jog down the crumbled bridge with a slight crease between his brows. He almost hated himself for wondering when she would be coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gia made it a point to stay away for several days. If anything, just to give him a chance to cool off. Those bolts of electricity had gotten just a tad too close to her for comfort. She had no false sense of security either; he was entirely capable of causing her serious bodily harm should she push him too far.

Still though, the fact that he had exercised restraint gave her a bit of a rush. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that he was actually enjoying this little war of theirs... Even if he admitted it or not. It wasn't everyday that a high elf would lower him(or her)self down to a human's level.

Gia thought of the piles of snow he'd dumped on her and giggled. And he was right, she WAS lucky he'd decided to be lenient on her. She best stop now while she was ahead. Yes. That was the only logical thing to do.

So why was she headed right back towards his bedchamber? And why did she have a necklace of extreme stamina clasped in her fist? It certainly was a beauty. She'd found it in a ruin over in Markarth, when she'd agreed to take care of that huge frickin' spider for Calcelmo. After, she'd given it to him to see what the enchantment was.

Calcelmo had held it up in front of him with a bored expression, "Stamina perk... My, my. Fifty fold. Strong enchantment but I've no use for it. Go ahead and keep it, girl. With my thanks. Here, you may go into the museum now."

Gia grinned up at him and took the little key with obvious delight. She'd headed towards the museum immediately, only to be distracted by the sight of another figure pacing back and forth in front of the Jarl's chambers. The robes he wore were only too familiar. Curiosity piqued, she watched another male Altmer and his guards conversing quietly amongst themselves. Perhaps sensing her stare, the one in the Thalmor robes twitched a bit, then glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the little Breton girl.

"You there. Breton. Is there something you wanted?" He snapped his fingers at her.

"Hello," Gia said politely. This Thalmor was unfamiliar. She would do well to be careful. He might not be as tolerant as Ancano apparently was. "Just admiring your robes." In a way it was true. They were snappy dressers indeed. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You have the honor of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it," he replied, upper lip lifting in a haughty sneer.

Gia briefly wondered if that was his way of returning her greeting before she gave him a slight nod, "Oh, I do. I find your people to be very enjoyable."

At this, the high elf lifted a surprised brow. Not the reaction he'd been expecting, that was for sure. "It is refreshing to find at least one soul in this decayed, filthy city that knows privilege when she sees it. I am Ondolemar, Commander of the Thalmor here in Markarth. And you are?"

"I'm Gia. Gia Blackblood. I usually stay over at the College, but I wanted to visit Markarth," ever charming, she offered him a little curtsy.

"Why would you ever want to do a thing like that?" Ondolemar seemed genuinely puzzled. "Visitors are usually not treated kindly here. The people are... suspicious of them. To put it kindly."

Gia shrugged and sauntered over, "I got a note from Calcelmo. He'd heard that I'd gotten hold of a dwarven arrow and he wanted to buy it from me. Besides, I love Dwemmer ruins. They're fascinating. So uh, I take it you're not from here."

He scoffed quite openly, "As if this craggy, wretch of a city could give birth to a superiorly bred Mer such as myself. No, I'm not from Markarth."

Gia blinked, "No, I guess not. Forgive my ignorance."

Ondolemar flapped a hand at her in dismissal, "Think nothing of it. I've come to terms with humans and their tendency to state the obvious. You said you were from the college, yes? Tell me, have you met my associate stationed there? Ancano is his name."

She gave a noncommital shrug, "Yes. He's there as an adviser to the arch mage, Savos."

"Indeed. I wonder if you would do me a favor?" Ondolemar folded his arms across his chest and peered down his nose at her. He seemed to be quite confident that she'd agree.

"I don't see why not. What's the favor?"

He seemed quite satisfied with her response, "The next time you make your way there, would you deliver this missive to Ancano? As you can see, I've sealed it and I'll expect that it will remain that way until you give it to him." He tossed her a meaningful look as he produced a rolled scroll from the depths of his robes.

"Sounds simple enough. Sure," Gia said, taking the parchment with a sweet smile.

"Good girl," Ondolemar said, patting her head like one would a trained pet. "And if you should see fit to ever revisit this pigsty, do come see me for payment. Perhaps I'll have another job for you as well... If, of course, you carry this one out to my satisfaction."

Gia put up with the head pat, gritting her teeth all the while, but nodded in agreement. It would do her well to have friends in powerful positions, "It'll be done soon. Gives me an excuse to talk to him again anyhow."

"Oh?" The Altmer seemed intrigued, "How is that?"

Whoops. Gia glanced up at him with a cautious stare, "Well, Ancano and I aren't really on the best of terms."

"No? Tell me why," he demanded.

"Wellll," she drawled, "I kind of, sorta, maybe played a couple of jokes on him."

"Jokes? What sort of jokes?"

Reluctantly, Gia told him about putting the stamina potions in his room and hiding his clothing on the rook. She left out the part about finding his amulet, though.

Ondolemar appeared rather taken aback for a moment, before snorting some distinctly unrefined laughter, "Did you really? You have some nerve, girl. I have to say that I'm rather surprised that you're still in one piece. Ancano isn't known for his patients. Especially where humans are concerned."

The Breton pouted again, "He dumped a bunch of ice on me. Right in the library. And then he told Urag that I was the one who got all his books wet. Then Urag made me alphabetize the entire library. Took me ages."

Again, Ondolemar chuckled. He liked this little human. She was quite amusing. "Some advice then, girl. Tread lightly. Ancano has quite the temper."

With that, he snapped his fingers at the guards and beckoned them. Without another word, he left her standing there. Apparently, the conversation was over.

* * *

And so here she was again. In his room with something to antagonize him. She thought to leave Ondolemar's message on the haystacks by his bed, but thought better of it. The Commander had specifically told her to deliver directly to him. She ought to find him and do just that. But first...

Gia carefully laid the amulet of extreme stamina on his pillow, making a careful loop with the chain. There now. Surely he would love it. It was so shiny!

"Why is it that every time I retire, I find you in my room?" A voice behind her queried.

Gia spun around and saw Ancano leaning against the door frame, looking distinctly put-out.

"Ondolemar wanted me to deliver this to you," she replied, holding the missive out towards him.

At that, Ancano raised a brow and took the offered message, "Did he. And when, pray-tell, did you talk to him?"

If she didn't know any better (and she surely did not), it almost sounded like he was a little jealous, "I traveled to Markarth last week and met him when I visited the Dwemer museum."

"As far as I've been informed, that museum has been closed to the public for some time now. How did you manage to gain access?" He asked, still blocking her escape.

"I killed a giant spider," she beamed up at him.

Ancano rolled his eyes, then caught sight of the amulet on his pillow, "That had better not be what I think it is."

Gia snickered, "Well, I guess that all depends on what you think it is."

Ancano flicked a finger towards her and Gia found herself held against the wall by an unseen force. Helplessly, she watched as he held the pendant up and examined it, "Stamina perk. A strong one at that. Why am I not surprised?" He glared over at the little irritant and began to walk towards her, "My stamina likely far exceeds your own, Breton. Must I prove it to you?"

"You are the hardest person to shop for," she sniffled before the implications of what he'd said hit her. "Let me go."

"No."

She widened her eyes, "W-why not?"

"Oh, so now you fear me. Why now? Because you're in a compromising position? Where was that fear, I wonder, when you stole from me? Or when you deliberately sparked my ire?"

"I'll scream."

Finally, he smiled and waved a hand towards his doorway. Gia saw a slight bluish mist waver, then take hold. As it settled, it seemed to pulse and throb with a strange power.

"It's a ward," he supplied, seeing her confused expression. "Sound-proof and impenetrable. From the outside, it will simply look like my room is empty. So please, scream all you like. I'd rather enjoy it, really."

Gia closed her mouth with a shocked snap.

"Nothing to say? Honestly? I find that a tad disappointing. Usually, I can't shut you up to save my life. Perhaps you need some encouragement?"

Gia was shocked, "Seriously? You can't take a joke?! See? This, THIS is why people don't like you."

Ancano stopped just before the tip of his nose touched her own. Still stuck up on the wall, Gia couldn't even shrink back, "What makes you assume that I give damn about what the other mediocre mages here think of me?"

So far, the girl hadn't really considered who and what he was. Ancano had this strange way of being aloof and snooty, without seeming like too much of a threat. At most, he was merely annoying. Problem was, he WAS quite the threat. Gia had been privvy to a plethora of gruesome tales concerning the Thalmor. And, until recently, she hadn't even known Ancano existed. He was almost a complete stranger to her... So, in reality, she honestly had no idea what he might be capable of, or what he'd done in the past.

The teasing him had been something to do when she was bored. She hadn't thought about the ramifications. If what he said was true, he could very well do whatever he wished to her right now without anyone being the wiser; no witnesses made it a simple thing. Then it would be her word against his, and the Thalmor were often above the law in Skyrim.

Suddenly very frightened, she shot him a worried glance, "Are you going to hurt me?"

She was scared. No doubt about it. Good. Finally. Anything to wipe that smug little smirk off of her face. But at her wavering query, something in his stomach clenched slightly.

"No," he replied, surprised at himself. "Not currently. This is just a warning. And I want you to take me at my word, girl," here, his orangey eyes flared and bored into her blues ones. "Set foot in my room again, and the next time I have you on the wall won't be a pleasant experience for you. Get out."

With a snap of his fingers, Gia slid to the floor and landed unceremoniously on her arse. Not waiting for an answer, Ancano left her to her own thoughts.

* * *

Feeling satisfied with his display of power, Ancano was at ease for the rest of the evening. The contentedness lasted all the way until sundown the next night, when he discovered the wall of pies and sweetrolls, stacked just outside the doorway to his bedchamber.


	4. Chapter 4

That did it. The Altmer stormed up the stairs and straight into the room he knew was hers. She wasn't there. Surprise, surprise. She often made herself scarce after interfering with his daily tasks. Very well, he could wait. Above all, he was well trained in the art of waiting.

Ancano flopped onto her bed, and a small whiff of flowers wafted under his nose. Her scent. His room often smelled similar whenever she'd been up to mischief in there. Idly, he wondered if it was a perfumed oil or the type of gel she washed with. Then he shook his head to dispel such an idiot thought from his mind. Imagining her bathing was a waste of time and... unnervingly entertaining.

Instead, he concentrated on what he planned to do to the bratty little prankster when he next got his hands on her.

* * *

She'd stayed away for the night and returned the next afternoon. Certainly that was long enough. He should be somewhat calm now. Though she technically did as he ordered. She hadn't laid one little pinky finger inside his room. Not one. And the wall of pastries was so intricate. Surely he'd see the time and effort that had gone into it, right? He should be thankful that she was willing to spend hours getting it just so. How could he not appreciate such art? Edible art, even!

Snickering to herself, she stopped short as she turned the corner and saw who had taken residence in her bed. Ancano was stretched out, one arm bent behind his head. The other hand held up a very familiar-looking journal; one that he was reading. HER journal.

"Hey!" she cried, "what do you think you're doing with that?!"

"I'm reading it, Breton. I knew your power of observation was limited, but I'd no idea quite how much. How sad for you," the satisfied, amused tone of his voice infuriated her.

"Get out of my room!" Gia shouted, jumping up and down once for emphasis.

"Not so funny when it's happening to you, is it... Dragonborn?"

Suddenly, she was eerily quiet. Gia stared at him cautiously, without any hint of good-humor. "You horse's ass," she said clearly, after a longish silence.

"Now, now. No need for childish name-calling, Brat. I know everything. It's all in here. Idiot move, recording things you'd rather not have anyone know, you realize. A silly novice's mistake. At the very least, you should have booby-trapped this ledger." Slowly, Ancano peered over the journal at her; interest alight on his face.

"I am NOT the Dragonborn. I don't even use those stupid shouts I learned," she sniffed, jutting out her chin.

He smiled thinly, "So you're not practiced then. Is that what you're telling me? Good to know indeed. You know, the Thalmor would be very enthused to know who you are. We've taken an avid interest in the dragon's returning. Having the last Dragonborn at our disposal would be quite useful, at the very least."

Her skin turned cold at the implied threat, "Are you deaf? I just said that I'm NOT the last Dragonborn. I don't want to have anything to do with it."

He stretched, and settled back into her bed comfortably, "No? Let me quote a direct passage from your journal; '_The greybeards are bossy and dull. They gifted me the last two words of power for Unrelenting Force. Good thing, I guess, seeing as I can't possibly kill a dragon to use its soul. Who are they kidding, anyhow? Getting that stupid horn back for them was tough enough. I don't ever want to do anything like that again.'_"

Helplessly, she watched as he thumbed through a few pages and smiled, tapping a finger on the page, "Ah! And here. Listen to this; _'Delphine is such a cow. I don't care if she doesn't believe me. She can wait in Kynesgrove forever for all I care. I hope that blasted dragon eats her.'_ You do realize that we've been searching for that 'cow' for some time now. Thank you for that. I always enjoy having very relevant information to report back to my superiors."

Gia began to tremble. Why did she start all this? How could she have forgotten what the Thalmor were capable of? Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes; a fact that was not lost on Ancano.

"Tut, tut, brat. No need for sniveling. I never actually said that I was going to turn you over now, did I?"

Faint hope bloomed in her heart, "You-you're not?"

The Altmer eyed her with scant interest, "I never said I wasn't, either."

Her chin began to tremble.

"I read through all your entries, several of the ones near the end were especially interesting. Take this one; _Ancano covered me in snow today. Honestly, I was expecting something worse. He did shoot at me with shock spells, but he purposely missed me every time. Maybe he just needs a bit of softening up. I'll bother him again soon._"

Gia's cheeks flamed. She had, in fact, written several passages about him. One in particular stood out and she hoped against all hopes that he hadn't seen-

He continued, voice a bit lower now, "Or this one; _He stuck me on the wall today and I couldn't move at all. Said he'd let me go and that the next time he had me on the wall wouldn't be pleasant. I bet it would be, though. I don't think I'd mind if he were to interrogate me. How did he do that anyway? Freeze me in place? I wish my magick was as good as his._"

Her entire face was as red as a mountain flower now.

Ancano closed the ledger with a brisk snap and tossed it on the end table next to her bed. Clasping both hands behind his head, he settled back to scrutinize her with his full attention, "It was a paralyze spell that I made a few modifications on, brat. It allows you to see, hear, and feel everything just like the original enchantment. But I tweaked it just so the vocal cords were also still able to function. It comes in handy when you catch a stubborn heretic on the road that you wish to interrogate, and lack a table to strap him onto."

Her eyes widened, "You can do that? Modify spells?"

A soft chuckle, "If one is learned enough, yes. You? Currently? Don't make me laugh. All you'd do is botch the process and end up killing yourself."

Still, she didn't respond. Gia didn't believe that she had ever been as terrified as she was at that moment.

"And, if you wish your spell-casting abilities were on par with mine, you should practice much more than you do," amusement flickered across his features.

The girl opened her mouth and tried to speak. After a few attempts, she managed to get past the dryness in her throat, "W-what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything of you?"

She swallowed audibly, "You-you're still here."

At this, he couldn't help but smile, "Very astute of you, dear girl. And you're correct. I _do_ have a few queries to ask of you. I'm sure you won't mind, will you? I mean, that's what you wrote, isn't it?"

No response.

The high elf clicked his tongue softly and put on a disappointed expression, "This isn't turning out as informative as I'd hoped it would be. Perhaps I ought to up the ante, hm? How about this; every time I ask you a question and you don't answer, I'm going to remove an article of your clothing. What do you say to that?"

Gia's mouth dropped open. She couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. Unfortunately, Ancano took her continuing silence as a response. Moving quickly, he shot up and crossed the small distance between her and her bed with frightening speed. He cupped the girl's jaw in a large hand and whispered a soft phrase into her ear. Instantly, she felt her limbs tighten up and become as heavy as steel.

"No," she finally managed to whisper.

Ancano smiled again. It was a kind smile, though, "Yes."

Grasping her about the waist, he hoisted her up and tossed her onto the bed. Slowly, deliberately, he began to undo the ties that held the front of her dress together. 

Gia tried to pull away, but was unsurprised when she couldn't, "W-wait! Stop! Please!"

He paused, glancing down at her with mild curiosity, "You wanted my attention, did you not? Well, now you've got it. One would think you'd be grateful."

"Please don't hurt me! They were just jokes!"

He seemed rather taken aback, "You misunderstand my intentions, brat. If I had wanted to hurt you, you'd have been harmed good and proper long before now."

Gia could feel her body wanting to start trembling, but was unable to do even that, "What do you _want_ then? I can't tell you anything! I don't even _know_ anything!"

Ancano drew the cord out of her bodice with a flourish and traced a gloved finger down her neck and between her breasts. Alternate waves of hot and cold began to spread from where he touched her; goose flesh broke out on her arms, "I'm aware that you don't know anything useful. Well aware, honestly. But I've been thinking about your recent behavior towards me. You deserve to be punished."

The waves of heat grew a bit more intense at this assertion, sending out tendrils of a delicious tingling sensation to her lower limbs. The icy-cold sensation traveled upwards, swirling around her breasts and caused her nipples to harden. She wanted to squirm and arch her back but still remained stuck in place. Oh Gods, what was he doing? What-

"Paralyze wasn't the only spell I modified," he murmured, eyes alight with distinct mischief, "Oh, no. I can also put fire, ice and lightning to uses other than what they were meant for. It's a fond hobby of mine, really. Tell me, little Breton, how are you feeling right now? Flustered? Perhaps curiously heated? It's been awhile since I had a test subject and any new reactions will have to be documented."

Gia didn't respond, chin set stubbornly. She would not give him the satisfaction of-

"No answer? Fine," his voice was sharp as he reached under her skirt and took hold of her smalls.

"No! Wait! I-"

"Too late, brat. We've already gone over the terms. You knew full well what would happen should you not answer me," he replied, tugging her small clothes down and slowly sliding them over her legs and ankles.

Tears began to gather in her eyes again. Soon after, they overflowed and slid down her cheeks. Ancano regarded her undergarments for a moment, before pocketing them in his robes. After, he directed his attention back to her and made that clicking sound with his tongue again.

"No tears, girl," he said quietly, using a gloved finger to gently wipe away the wetness on her cheeks, "I've already said I'm not going to hurt you, and I rarely go back on my word."

Hope began to bloom in her chest again, "Let me go. Please."

He shook his head, "No." Ancano leaned in and nuzzled her neck for a moment, inhaling deeply. "What is that scent you wear?"

Gia made sure to reply quickly, "It's a soap that Camilla made for me a long time ago. She used Dragon's tongue and purple mountain flowers to make it smell nice."

She gasped as he began to nibble the flesh of her neck, "Dragon's tongue, you say? How appropriate."

His kisses were light as a feather and heavenly. Little rushes of pleasure began to race up and down her skin, and she couldn't even move her head to the side to give him better access. Frustration began to swirl in her chest, "Please take the spell off. Let me go. Please. I'm sorry for annoying you. I won't do it anymore. I swear."

The Altmer didn't respond, merely began kissing down past her collarbone to the opening of her bodice. Slowly, his tongue snaked out to lick at the side of one of her small breasts, before he nudged the cloth out of the way. Cold air hit her nipple just before his mouth closed over it. Ancano heard her gasp again, and felt himself respond. His trousers began to feel a bit tight and constrictive. Lazily, he rolled his tongue back and forth over the small peak, his ears on high alert; wanting to hear any sort of vocal response he could.

The Breton didn't disappoint, a small moan escaped her lips before she was able to stifle it. Encouraged, Ancano cupped her other breast with his hand and rolled his thumb over her other nipple. His thumb left an icy-cold sensation that gradually began to warm, then tingle with a curious electric current. Not enough to sting, but strong enough to travel down past her navel and center right around-

"Does that feel good?" He asked, voice throaty with lust.

"I- What are you- I can't-"

"Those aren't answers, dear girl," he growled.

In a flash, her dressed was removed, leaving the girl naked, but for a simple-looking pendant that hung around her neck. Gia's cheeks flamed but she was unable to move to try and cover herself. Ancano traced his golden eyes up and down her form, appreciation written all over his features.

"Please," she tried again.

This time, he silenced her with a firm kiss on the mouth. Gia didn't, _couldn't_, struggle. His lips were softer than they appeared, and as soon as she relaxed, his long tongue slipped through and toyed with her own. His hands restlessly cupped and kneaded her breasts; the cold leather of his gloves combined with the heated tingles of his spell. Gia felt herself growing wet, and desperately tried to arch her back, thrust her hips up... _anything_. But, she couldn't.

The altmer broke the kiss with a nip on her bottom lip, and drew back. He observed the sheen of perspiration that had gathered on her skin, as well as the scent of her arousal and smiled arrogantly, "Do you want me, Breton? Admit it and I'll take you."

To emphasize, he tugged a glove off and cupped her between the legs. Lazily, he traced tiny circles around her center, all the while never touching her where she needed it most. Still, but for a quivering moan, she refused to answer again.

At her lack of response, Ancano gave her mound a sharp slap with his palm, causing her to let loose a small shriek. Another one landed, and she squealed again.

The cries awoke Onmund, whose room resided across the hall from hers. Concerned, the young Nord sat up and made his way over, "Gia. Are you alright? I thought I heard a scream and-"

Upon witnessing the scene in front of him, Onmund trailed off in surprise and stared. Ancano threw a sharp glance over his should and lifted his upper lip in an annoyed snarl, "Get out."

"What are you doing? Gia, are you alright?"

"Get _out_!" Ancano roared, removing his hand from between her legs and casting a jagged bolt of lightning his way. It hit just in front of him, leaving a smoking, charred crater in the stone floor. Onmund fell backwards, eyes wide with shock and fear.

Fearing for her friend, Gia cried out, "It's alright Onmund. We're, ah, doing an experiment. Please, just leave. Everything will be alright. Right Ancano?" Desperately, she tried to catch him eye with a pleading look.

Unconcerned, Ancano reached between her legs again. Using the very hand that has cast such a devastating destruction spell, and calmly began caressing her once more.

"Yes," he drawled in a condescending manner, "We're conducting an experiment. Gia has graciously given me permission to use her as a canvass and I'm testing out a new method of spell-casting for the Thalmor. And you are directly interfering with Thalmor business. Be on your way, apprentice."


	5. Chapter 5

After Onmund had scampered away -as quickly as he possibly could, really, it would have been amusing under any other circumstances- Ancano turned his attention back down towards his subdued prize.

A slight smile appeared on his face again as he noticed his ministrations were rendering her a bit breathless. Though he could tell she was desperately trying to hide such a thing. She really was fair. Fair enough to capture his interest, apparently. So what if she was beneath his stature? It was only fitting that he place should be beneath him as well, right?

Right.

"Tell me, little Gia, are you aware of how the Breton race came to be?"

Gia started, and stared up at him with wide, terrified blue eyes. "Y-Yes," she choked out.

"Yes," he repeated, giving her clit a gentle flick. Then another. Each time she jumped and swallowed back a tiny squeal. Her sounds were delightful, and he felt himself hardening further. "I've often thought it a careless mishap. Mingling the bloodlines was a sloppy mistake on my ancestors' parts. I mean, there _are _several known herbal solutions to unwanted pregnancies, you realize."

All the while, he didn't let up on his caresses. As a result, the Breton was fading further and further into arousal, and it was becoming a bit more difficult to concentrate on what he was saying. "Mmmhmmm," she half-moaned, trying to remember to respond.

Ancano slipped an exploratory finger into her and curled it, watching her intently. There was a deep intake of air and another lovely little breathless moan to accompany it, "Good, girl. Now then, as I was saying, it's one thing to have relations with a particularly attractive slave, but quite another to allow her to bear any fruit from such a joining. I've researched this topic, just to see where my elders' heads were and what I've found was it was mostly just an experiment with genetics. The offspring produced were human in appearance, but inherently gifted with magick. This is probably why they were allowed to live. Interesting, is it not?"

"Uh-huh," she breathed, trying unsuccessfully to arch her back. "Please. Let me move. I-I won't try to get away. I won't scream, either. I promise. Just, I _need _to... to-"

"Oh, you'll be screaming plenty by the time I'm done with you, I assure you. I always did like making a female scream, be it in pain or pleasure. In your case, I've chosen both," Ancano withdrew his finger and delivered another sharp slap to her mound.

Gia squealed, fueling his desire even more. The High Elf's head darted forward and down to take a nipple into his mouth and suckle it again. After this particularly delightful sensation, he moved to the side of her breast and bit into it hard enough to leave teeth marks. His other hand strayed towards his groin and began stroking the bulge through his pants.

"You make the most delicious sounds, brat. I can see why my ancestors were drawn towards human females. So curvy and vocal," he cupped her jaw and squeezed her cheeks, making her mouth pucker. Ancano observed this expression for a moment, amusing flashing in his bright yellow eyes, "And, I must admit, quite adorable at times."

With that, he kissed her once again. Gia felt herself respond almost against her will. The kiss lasted for a long time, each one exploring the other with marked enthusiasm.

"Please," she tried again, after they had separated. "Lift the spell. I'll do whatever you want."

Ancano was fumbling with his belt by this point, but glanced at her at the query. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards, "You'll do whatever I please either way, brat. And no, I won't let you up. My prank isn't over yet, and quite frankly, you have this coming. You've been a right pain in my arse from the start and you have to pay for your transgressions." His features were grave and serious as he spoke, but Gia could see devilish mischief swirling around in his bright eyes.

Her dread grew but it was now mixed with heavy desire and anticipation.


End file.
